


Heavenly Peace

by teresa_agasgi



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jonah is a dad, crying bc simmosa deserved better, fluffy christmas fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teresa_agasgi/pseuds/teresa_agasgi
Summary: It’s Christmas Eve at the Simms household and Jonah reminisces on the moments of beauty in his life.//aka a fluffy Christmas Simmosa fic
Relationships: Amy Dubanowski/Jonah Simms, Amy Sosa/Jonah Simms
Comments: 20
Kudos: 28





	1. Recommend Listening

**Author's Note:**

> Celebratory Simmosa Christmas fic because it’s officially December! 
> 
> This is by far the longest fic I’ve ever written, I usually write less than a thousand words but I really felt like writing today! I’m not the best writer so critiques and feedback is really appreciated! :)
> 
> **rated g, mildly suggestive comment in chapter three**

[ ](https://ibb.co/zGynKKR)

I created a Spotify playlist of songs I listened to while writing, feel free to listen while reading and be transported to the snowy St. Louis night ♡ [](https://imgbb.com/)

https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1Q2hiPgeZEDexo8J2dRAUl?si=E44Gju4nSnO_HY7Yo97phw


	2. Chapter 2

It was a quiet and snowy Christmas Eve at the Simms household. It’s inhabitants lay in the living room  
under piles of blankets with bellies full of sugar cookies and hot chocolate as _The Polar Express_ played on the TV. The twinkling lights of the Christmas tree and crackling of the fireplace the only other sources of illumination aside from the television. 

At one end of the couch sat Jonah, with a very sleepy Parker curled up in his lap. He’d eaten far too many cookies for a four year old but was determined to stay awake through the entire length of the movie. On the opposite end of the sofa was Emma, her head resting upon her mother’s shoulder. She’d come home to St. Louis from her first semester of college for the holidays and was looking forward to spending time with the family she loved so dear. Amy sat between the three of them, her heart full of joy as she glanced at the sleeping newborn in her arms. At just a week old Gwendolyn Eleanore Simms had already completely stolen the hearts of her parents and siblings. Rightfully so, for she was utter perfection. Last, but certainly not least, lay Belfry the Golden Retriever. He was sprawled out on the floor, back resting against the bottom of the couch frame. When Glenn had first offered Amy the pup as an apology gift of sorts she was rather apprehensive (how a puppy was the best thing to give to a new mother she didn't quite know). Now, four years later, he was as much a part of the family as anyone else. 

The movie came to a close around 9:30 and Jonah carefully picked up Parker, who was now fast asleep. He tried his best not to wake him to no avail and the child was filled with a sudden burst of energy, excited that Christmas was just one sleep away. His mother sternly told him to quiet his voice since little Gwen was sleeping, to wake her would probably amount to little or no sleep for Amy. Jonah ushered him off to get him ready for bed, to which he obliged. Parker was giddy to go to sleep, for he knew when he woke Saint Nikolaus would have come. Before settling underneath his covers, he protested that the lights of the Christmas tree be kept on through the night, so Santa Claus could see where to place the gifts, he contested. Jonah assured him that Santa would have no trouble finding a place for the many presents he’d leave. 

After Parker was confident that Old Kris Kringle could see in the dark, Jonah gingerly made his way out of the boys room, shutting the door quietly behind him. He found Amy, Emma, and Gwen still on the couch, all fast asleep. He debated whether or not he should wake them, but after just having a baby Ameila Simms needed to rest somewhere other than a sofa. 

“Hey, Ames” Jonah whispered, placing a delicate kiss on her forehead, “as much as I hate to wake you, how about we not sleep on the couch tonight?”. She inhaled deeply, awoken from her blissful slumber and happily complied. Emma bid goodnight to the both of them and retreated to her room. Amy gently stood up, careful not to disturb the sleeping babe in her arms and proceeded to take Gwen to her nursery. Once laid tenderly down for the night, she rejoined Jonah in the living room. He was busy picking things up and preparing for the morning to come. They’d offered to host Christmas at their new house this year, so tomorrow it would be filled with Amy and Jonah’s parents, along with their siblings and other relatives. 

Before heading to bed themselves, the two indulged on the cookies and milk Parker had left out for Santa Claus. They definitely didn’t need any more sugar in their systems but it was Christmas, who could blame them? Amy went and retrieved the “Santa” gifts from their hiding place in the closet and displayed them under the tree while Jonah filled the stockings that hung over the fireplace. By 10:45 all was prepped for Christmas morning and they finally crawled into bed. While it wasn’t exceedingly late, the new parents were exhausted and took any opportunities of sleep they could. Gwendolyn would most likely wake soon, in need of either a change or to be fed. Relaxing into the warmth and comfort of their bed, Amy drifted off to sleep almost as soon as her head hit her pillow. Belfry curled up at their feet, his designated sleeping place since his puppyhood. Jonah would never admit that his indifference towards dogs was shifted by that lovely little Golden, he sure loved that dog. 

Jonah reached to turn off the lamp that was lighting the master bedroom, a comforting darkness filling the space. He once again placed an adoring kiss on his wife’s forehead before settling into the softness of his pillow. It wasn’t long until he too was sound asleep, visions of sugar plums dancing through his head. 

—

As expected, Amy and Jonah were roused from their slumbers by Gwendolyn’s piercing cry. Amy stirred, sitting up to go and tend to her daughter. Jonah placed his hand on hers, halting her exit from the bed. “Let me get her tonight,” he reassured. Before she could object, Jonah was already out of bed and making his way to the nursery. 

“Thank you,” she responded, flashing a weak smile and her voice filled with fatigue. Amy was a devout and loving mother, caring for her children and fulfilling their every need; so much so that she often forgot to take time for herself. In the week since Gwen’s birth, she had neglected to genuinely look after her well being, devoting all her energy to caring for her new baby. Jonah was aware of this and tried to help her in any way he could, he knew he’d never fully understand what she was feeling but he could at least try and make it easier on her. It was little moments like this that Amy was truly thankful for a husband as thoughtful and compassionate as hers. 

Jonah crept through the stillness of the home to his daughters room. Each time she cried it broke his heart, he would do anything to protect and make the world right for her. He carefully lifted Gwen from her crib, holding her gently against his chest. Her cries were somewhat stifled by the familiar presence of her father, but nonetheless still heart wrenching. At first he was worried that Emma or Parker would be woken by her wailing, but that worry was quickly laid to rest when he discovered that the Dubanowski children slept harder than rocks. They’d gotten this impressive trait from their mother, seemingly nothing could disturb them from getting their sleep. 

He carried Gwen into the kitchen where he fetched a bottle, warming it up for her. Jonah saw that Parker’s wish had been granted as he noticed the lights of the Christmas tree were still on, they must’ve forgotten to turn them off in their rush to get to bed. Glancing at the clock on the stove he read the time as 01:12, it was officially Christmas. Although he’d been raised Jewish, Jonah did thoroughly enjoy celebrating Christmas with Amy and her family, his parents and brothers even joined them in the festivities. 

Once again Jonah found himself seated on the couch, the lights of the Christmas tree creating a soft glow that lit the room. Gwendolyn laid in his arms, content with the bottle she’d been given. As she nursed, Jonah’s eyes flicked across the myriad of gifts under the tree. He’d gotten a Paw Patrol play set for Parker, he was easy to shop for at his age since he would be happy with any toy given to him. For Emma he got a pair of nice winter riding breeches (with her mother’s help with sizing of course), as she’d recently begun to ride horses while away at college. He remembers how often she complained about the cold while riding and decided to save her an expense by gifting her a pair. Lastly, for Amy, he’d splurged on a rather pricey necklace of her birthstone: a beautiful white sapphire diamond. She was rather hard to shop for, he didn’t want to get her some random trinket or article of clothing, he wanted to get her something she’d truly cherish. 

Returning to his senses by his daughters faint whimpers, Jonah marvelled the moment of beauty that rested in his arms. Gwendolyn Eleanore was one of the most beautiful creations on God’s green earth (unsurprisingly, Amy took the top spot). Little did he know when he’d left Chicago on a whim, dropping out of business school and just driving, that all that transpired would lead to this. He recalls the first time he saw Amy, in the Ozark Highlands Cloud 9 where he’d stopped for a snack and ended up applying for a job. His first day was rather disastrous, from knocking over toilet paper displays to completely screwing up the system with a major pricing error. However, one moment stuck out to him, a moment of beauty. Amy had confided in him that each day, each passing year of her mundane job felt the same. Jonah wanted to change that, so he managed to cover the ceiling in little stars, illuminating Store #1217 much like the soft glow of the Christmas tree in front of him. The moment he first laid eyes on Amy he knew she would be a part of his life for years to come, he didn’t know exactly to what capacity but he honestly never dreamed of this. 

When Jonah had proposed, he recognised the familiar flicker of doubt in Amy’s eyes. For years she’d been stuck in a marriage with someone she had almost felt obligated to marry in the first place. Even though she knew Jonah was different, she couldn’t help but be weary of the future. Yet he had this way about him, he always managed to make her feel that everything was going to be okay. And it was, and still is. 

Jonah thinks back to when Amy had told him she was pregnant with Gwen, how scared he was to be a father. Sure, he’d been there through Amy’s pregnancy and delivery with Parker, having loved and raised him as his own but this felt different; this was his child, his and Amy’s biological child. Worrying excessively was a part of Jonah’s nature, but all worries ceased when Gwendolyn made her entrance into the world. He’d never felt a love like this, he only thought he’d known love before. She was all Jonah had been yearning for. 

His daughter shuffled around in his arms, bringing him back to reality again. He hadn’t noticed the tears that rolled down his cheeks, sniffling he wiped them away and carried his little girl back to her nursery. Jonah pressed a soft kiss on her head as he held her, not wanting to lay her down for fear if he did she might just disappear. He decided to sit in the soft rocking chair in the corner of Gwen's room, wanting to spend a few moments more with her. Jonah rocked the babe slowly and he watched her sleep, so peaceful and at ease. Belfry trotted into the room and placed his head on his owners lap, the both of them admiring the sweet child before them. After a few minutes she began to whine and Jonah picked her up once more, placing her against his shoulder. He patted her back gently and consoled her with a song, a Christmas carol fitting for the occasion:

“ _Silent night, holy night. All is calm, all is bright. 'Round yon virgin Mother and Child, Holy infant so tender and mild. Sleep in heavenly peace, sleep in heavenly peace._ ”

Comforted by her father’s reassuring voice, Gwendolyn drifted back to sleep once more. Jonah kissed her head one last time before laying her down in her crib, sighing deeply as she settled in her cot. Closing the door ever so silently, Jonah walked down the hall back to the master bedroom, Belfry following suit. He climbed back into bed, curling up next to Amy as he wrapped his arms around her small frame. She welcomed his embrace and leaned into him, feeling so loved and safe by his presence. Jonah’s eyelids felt impossibly heavy as they fluttered shut. It was a quiet and snowy early Christmas morn’ at the Simms household as everyone slept in heavenly peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few notes to add about some little things! 
> 
> 1\. This takes place in December of 2022, Emma is 18 (turning 19 in ~April 2023, based on the release of “Quinceañera” in April 2019 which is around her 15th birthday). Parker just turned 4. Again, an estimate of his age based on the release of “Delivery Day” in November 2018. Amy is 37 and Jonah is 34. I’ve calculated their birth years (1985 and 1988) based on when Amy started at Cloud 9 (2003, at ~18, roughly a year before getting pregnant with Emma around 19 years old, 2004 - 19 = 1985) and what Jonah has said in an episode about his age (28 in “Secret Shopper”, which takes place in 2016) So taking 2022 - 1988 we can assume Jonah is 34 years old at the time of this story (in the shows current timeline he is 32 and Amy is 35). Their fictional daughter Gwendolyn was born on December 17th, a week from the 24th which is when this fic takes place :)
> 
> 2\. Regarding the birthstone necklace, we don’t know Amy’s exact birth date/month so I chose to give her the same birthday as America Ferrera, which is in April. April’s birthstones are diamond and white sapphire. Should we ever learn Amy’s birthday I will change it to fit accordingly! 
> 
> 3\. Emma is in her first semester of college in the story. She’s 18, as mentioned above. It can be inferred she graduated from high school the previous spring. Now I don’t know if Emma would actually take interest in horse riding but I do ride horses so I thought I’d put a little piece of myself in this story :)
> 
> 4\. It’s implied Jonah was indeed raised Jewish and in “Town Hall” we see Brett wearing a shirt from his Bar Mitzvah. For purposes of this story Jonah does celebrate Christmas with Amy and her family, despite his religious background. 
> 
> 5\. Belfry is the puppy Glenn gave Amy in "Maternity Leave"! 
> 
> These are just a few things I thought I’d mention, perhaps I look too much into things but I like the little details hahaha


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just had to write a second chapter, I love writing Christmas Simmosa ♡

Soft beams of morning light shone through the window, piercing through the tiny gap between the curtains and creating tiny slivers of dancing rays throughout the bedroom. Jonah stirred slightly, woken by the illumination. He didn’t want to get up just yet, still tired from tending to his daughter Gwen in the night. She’d only woken up once more, perhaps it was her Christmas gift to her parents to give them slightly less interrupted sleep. 

Jonah turned to face away from the light that disturbed his slumber, nestling himself flush against his wife Amy, who was still sleeping soundly. Just as he was beginning to drift off again he heard the pitter-patter of little feet racing down the hall. _Parker’s awake_ , he thought to himself, without actually registering the meaning behind the words. Seconds later he heard the door creak open and before he had time to react he felt his side of the bed sink in with the presence of the child. Jonah was jolted awake as Parker flopped himself across his body, shaking him screaming, “Daddy, wake up! It’s Christmas!” His little voice was filled with glee as Jonah opened his eyes and saw the biggest grin plastered across his face. Amy was roused by the sudden ruckus in her bedroom, she let out a huff of irritation at being awoken so early. 

“Parker, what have we told you about coming into our room before knocking?” his mother questioned, eyes still closed as she splayed her arm across her forehead. They’d had this conversation many times, trying to teach the boy about the importance of respecting others privacy and space (also, they would prefer their four year old not barge in uninvited should Amy and Jonah be sharing an...intimate moment). Parker wedged his way between his parents, resting his little head in the crook of Amy’s neck. She smoothed down his messy hair and planted a kiss on top of his head. 

“I’m sorry, Mama”, her son uttered ever so sweetly, “I’m just too excited!” Amy chuckled and glanced at her phone to check the time, the sudden brightness blinding her. It was only 07:21, far too soon to wake up in her opinion. 

“I know baby”, Amy cooed, “but it’s still much too early to be awake, especially since you were up so late last night. I need you to go back to bed for a little bit longer, you don’t have to sleep but you do need to be quiet while the rest of us do”. Parker tried to protest but very quickly changed his mind as his mother flashed him a stern look, he crawled off the bed and scampered back to his room. 

Jonah was definitely not going back to sleep now, neither of them were. Amy groaned and pulled the blankets over her head, “I’m so tired” she mumbled. Though she’d let Jonah see to Gwendolyn in the night she was still fully awoken by her daughter's cries, finding it hard to return to sleep without caring for her. “I just woke up and I already need a nap” Amy stated, laughing slightly. 

Belfry jumped on the bed and laid himself across Jonah, letting out a huge sigh as if he was annoyed by all the commotion. “Well good morning to you too, Be” Jonah chortled, patting the dog lovingly. He turned to check on Amy, who was now wide awake scrolling through Instagram. Picking up his phone he sent a text to his parents asking when they planned to be at their house later before hopping up to let Belfry outside. 

Snow covered the ground on this frigid Christmas morning, Jonah saw his breath vapourise before him as he opened the back door. Belfry pranced through the snow, his tongue hanging from his mouth as he rolled around happy as could be. After finishing his business he ran back inside, snow matted to his long golden fur. Jonah took a towel and dried him off, laughing at the aloofness of his furry friend. 

Jonah walked through the stillness of the house back towards the bedroom, he saw Gwendolyn’s door was open signaling that Amy had gone to tend to her. Peeking in he saw his wife sitting in the rocking chair cradling their daughter in her arms, speaking to her gently. He smiled before strolling over to the two of them, placing a kiss on both of his girls cheeks.

“I text my parents asking when they’d be here”, he started, “they said around 10:30 if that’s okay? That gives us time to open our gifts to each other and get ready before they get here” Amy nodded in approval and placed Gwen over her shoulder as she stood. 

“Yeah, that sounds good. I think I’ll take a quick shower before we do our gifts though, I feel disgusting” she said handing Gwendolyn to Jonah. 

“Mind if I join you?” he asked jokingly, knowing very well what answer he’d receive. 

“Haha you’re so funny” Amy said, forcing a fake laugh, “ask me again in like...three months” Jonah laughed in response, watching as his wife exited the room. He carried Gwen securely against his chest and went to check on Parker. Opening his door as silently as he could he saw the child was fast asleep in his bed, he decided to let him sleep knowing it was going to be a long day and Parker most likely wouldn’t want to take a nap later. 

Jonah went back into the master bedroom and sat on the bed with Gwendolyn. He perused through articles in _The New Yorker_ until Amy emerged from the bathroom, her dark hair wet and dripping slightly. 

“Feel better?” he asked, looking up from the current article he was reading. 

“Much” she replied with a smile before taking Gwen to give her her morning bottle. Jonah swung his legs off the bed and made his way to the bathroom, the idea of a nice hot shower sounding awfully amazing. The warm water relaxed his muscles as the scent of cedarwood and pine filled the space. 

—

By 09:30 the residents of the Simms household were up and about. Amy had finished getting ready while Emma watched Gwen and Jonah saw that Parker was clean and properly dressed for the day. They had decided to open their gifts for each other before their parents arrived, so they could have a little Christmas with just them. Parker squealed in delight at all his presents, he boasted how he got everything he’d asked Santa for and more. Emma was particularly excited about the pair of breeches her step-dad had gotten her, thanking him profusely. Jonah handed Amy the small box that contained her necklace, anxious as to if she would like it or not. She opened the box and gasped, the diamond sparkling in the light. 

“Oh my god Jonah”, Amy exclaimed, “this is _beautiful_. Thank you so much” she said as she pressed a gentle kiss against his lips, cupping his face with her spare hand. 

“Now for your gift” she beamed, getting up to go and grab the fairly decent sized gift behind the tree. Jonah unwrapped it to reveal a picture frame, inside was a map of the stars on the night they’d met. His eyes flicked across the entirety of the canvas as they came across the words “A Moment of Beauty”. He couldn’t help but get misty eyed at the gift his wife had given him. 

“I-I...wow, I don’t know what to say” Jonah stammered, his eyes still fixated on the stars. He pulled Amy into a hug, “thank you” he whispered, kissing her hair. Years prior he’d created a moment of beauty for Amy out of glowing stars on the ceiling of the Cloud 9 where they met and worked. On the map that sat before him were the stars hung in the heavens above St. Louis, the city that united them and where they were spending their lives. Billions upon billions of stars brought forth light within the depths of the universe, spanning across light years and galaxies. Yet there they were above St. Louis, Missouri, bringing light to Jonah Simms and Amelia Sosas lives. Much like the Star of Bethlehem, westward leading and guiding Jonah from Chicago to his moment of beauty. Stars so royal bright, stars of wonder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, some notes!
> 
> 1\. Now, in this story Parker refers to Jonah as his dad. I’m not entirely sure if he would because of Adam but for purposes of this he does. 
> 
> 2\. I had a really hard time finding their voices in this chapter, writing dialogue is super difficult for me so I hope it sounds like them even slightly 🤞🏻
> 
> 3\. The part where Jonah jokingly asks to join Amy in the shower is inspired by a moment in “Managers Conference” hahaha. I probably wouldn’t have written it if Jonah hadn’t said something similar before lol
> 
> 4\. You can view the star map Amy gifted Jonah below! I used the date the first episode was released as their meeting date for this story. I wanted to explore the idea of stars being something important in their relationship, referring back to the pilot when Jonah created a moment of beauty for Amy out of the glow stars :)  
> [](https://ibb.co/W6g4BgF)


	4. A Christmas Bonus!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little graphics I made to go along with this story!  
> Picking accounts for the Instagram Stories was particularly fun because I had to think what accounts would Jonah _actually_ follow?  
> So I chose Habitat for Humanity (because he once mentioned in "Shots and Salsa" that he spent a summer working with them), Explore St. Louis (he seems like the type to try and find neat places in his city), The New Yorker (obviously), and Kamala Harris (he's definitely Team Biden/Harris)! 
> 
> And for Amy I made her an Instagram story! Perhaps I'll make a post to go along too, maybe haha
> 
> Again, I probably thought way too much into this but it was fun! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Amy's Instagram Story I put ~3 hours into removing the text and stickers America originally had on the image 😅 I repainted almost half of her hair and jacket, all for this story but at what cost to my sanity lmao  
> Below is America's original story post  
> [](https://imgbb.com/)

[](https://ibb.co/DGyg2R7)-[](https://ibb.co/L6JTHvv)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Also, thank you Mrs. Ferrera for posting these adorable pictures that so perfectly fit the setting of this fic lol)
> 
> This is the last installment of this little Simmosa Christmas universe, I hope you’ve all enjoyed it! I’ve had a lot of fun writing this pairing and giving them the happy ending they deserve. As always, kudos and comments are very much appreciated! Thank you for reading and Merry Christmas! 🎄♡


End file.
